Hell hath no fury like two women scorned!
by pclark
Summary: Who knew this is how they would become friends. Inuyasha used them. Kikyo and Kagome are leaving to get someone better. Full summary inside. Please give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. They are the creations of Takahashi-sama.**

**Authors Note: This came to me out of no where.**

* * *

**Full Summary: Who knew this would be how they became friends. Inuyasha hurt them. He is marrying Kagome but has promised Kikyo he will go to hell with her after his wedding. Kikyo and Kagome are leaving him to go find someone better. Someone that will love them, not use them. Kagome comes up with a great plan and they leave his sorry ass.**

* * *

She had seen them. She was going to confront that no-good, faithless, lying, back-stabbing, bastard!

"How could he do this? We are to be married tomarrow. What does he do? He goes and fucks Kikyo." Kagome said aloud to herself.

How could he. Inuyasha told her he loved her, wanted to marry her, be with her the rest of his life. He told her that she was the only one for him.

"Oh he is gonna get it. I have plenty of men to choose from. Hojo, Sesshomaru, Akitoki, hell even Naraku wanted me. He's Onigumo now and still in love with Kikyo, poor man. I'll show him. I'll let Kikyo have her precious Inuyasha." she said.

Kagome was so angry she didn't even realize that she was at the well. When she saw it she jumped in without any hesitation. She climbed out and stormed out of the wellhouse, straight to the house. The moment she enterede her mother knew something was awry.

"Kagome, what has happened?" she asked.

All the hurt hit Kagome at once and she just collapsed on the floor crying her heart out. Her mother helped her to a chair and set some chammomille tea on the table. She didn't say a word and let Kagome cry until she stopped. When she had stopped her anger was renewed full force and so she began to tell her mother.

"Cancel the wedding mom. I caught Inuyasha cheating on me with her. W..w..with Kikyo. What the hell does she have? A pussy made of gold or something? She is clay for Kamis' sake, clay. How can a mound of clay be better than a living woman? This is her fault. Why can't she leave him alone? Why does a dead woman need to take my man? She is the walking dead, dead, you hear me, dead! She will get her comuppence. I hope she burns on the lowest levels of hell before she is made into me. I hope she..." Kagomes' rant was interrupted.

"Kagome dear, I know you're hurting and you are making it sound like she wanted to ruin your wedding. You act as if this whole thing is her fault. Did she make Inuyasha sleep with her? Did she steal him from you? No, she didn't. You can not make someone do something they don't wnat to. Every person was given free-will and no one can take that from you and make you do something you don't want to. Now I want you to think. Is this really just Kikyos' fault. I don't think so, I believe Inuyasha is just as at f ult as she is maybe more. She may not even know you both were getting married. He may be lying to both of you. Either you are the single victim or you both are. Think about it." her mother said to her.

Kagome sat there in the kitchen for hours just thinking about everything that was said. She concluded her mother may be right. What if he was lying to both of them? What if Kikyo was just as much a victim as she was? She had been looking at this wrong. First she was angry at Inuyahsa then she was angry at Kikyo. She had been thinking it was Kikyos' fault when in reality it was Inuyashas' fault. She was gonna have a talk with Kikyo, right now.

"He thinks he's gonna have us both, well he can think again." she said going to the well.

When she climbed out there was Kikyo. It was as if she was waiting for her.

**(Meanwhile)**

Kikyo was cleaning herself up after her tryst with Inuyasha. She was happy Inuyasha agreed to go to hell with her. He told her he loved her more than anything or anyone and going to hell with her was what he wanted more than anything. He wanted to be with her always. Nothing was going to stop him, not even Kagome. All he had to do was get her to go home and in two days he would go with her to hell.

She finished cleaning and looked around. Then it struck her the least she could do would be to tell her sister good-bye one last time. She began making her way to Edo.

Kikyo stopped short of Kaedes' hut when she saw Inuyasha come out speaking with her sister about a wedding. A wedding to Kagome, tomarrow. She felt what her heart shatter and she waited until he left, then did she enter her sisters' hut.

"Kikyo, my sister, what do ye need?" Kaede asked.

"Inuyasha is marrying Kagome?" she asked hoping it wasn't true.

"Yes he is. Tomarrow when they return from having a wedding in her time." she said.

Kikyo felt tears coming, so she bit her lip to allieviate them. Kaede saw the anger, hurt, and heartbreak in her eyes.

"Kikyo ye knew this was coming. He can't be with ye." she said.

"He said he would go to hell with me in two days. He said he loved me more than anything. He said nothing would stop him from coming with me, not even Kagome. This is her fault. My little copy won't leave us alone. She will pay. She will..." Kikyos' ranting was interrupted.

"Sister ye need to calm ye-self. He told you this when?" she asked.

"Today." Kikyo replied.

"I see. Inuyasha is to blame not Kagome. He told her much the same as ye. He asked her to marry him and stay with him. It seems he wants to keep ye both. Or, he wants to take a peice of Kagome with him when he goes with you, leaving her to grieve. Her heart and her virginity. Something he will have of both of ye. The blame lies all with Inuyasha not Kagome." Kaede said.

Kikyo sat there and her sister was right Inuyasha was to blame every bit of it. He will not toy with her heart or her incarnations either. She had to speak with Kagome or stop the wedding if she didn't see Kagome. She went immediately to the well. She had just got there when Kagome came out of the well.

**(Now)**

Both women looked at each other, they could see the heartbreak in each others' eyes.

"We need to talk." they said simultaneously.

"You first." Kagome said.

"Alright. Umm, I have sleeping with Inuyasha." Kikyo said.

"I know. I walked up on you both this afternoon and it doesn't matter anymore." she said.

"It doesn't?" Kikyo asked.

"No. I am through with him. He tells me he loves me, I'm the only one for him, he wanted to spend his life with me, and asked me to marry him. We were to wed tomarrow. Then he sleeps with you." Kagome said.

"He told you that. Inuyasha told me this afternoon that he wanted to go to hell with me in two days. That he loved me more than anything. That nothing would stop him from coming with me, not even you. I blamed you at first but it isn't your fault." she said.

"I blamed you, too. My mother helped me see that he may be lying to you also. It seems that she was right." Kagome said.

"Kaede helped me see that too. She may also be right." Kikyo told her.

"About what?" she asked.

"About what he is doing. To Kaede it seems that he is marrying you to get your virginity. He will go to hell with me taking your heart and virginity with him, to be with my heart and my virginity. He will have us both. I will be locked in death with him, which is like being married which you will be or would be." Kikyo explained.

Kagomes' face contorted with rage and she blew.

"That lying, slimy, disgusting, half-breed bastard. I am gonna... Wait I have an idea. This will kill him." Kagome said grinning evilly.

"What is it?" Kikyo asked.

"We, Kikyo, have our pick of men. You see you can always go to Onigumo, he loves you more than his own life. The whole incident with Naraku is proof of that and I also have a few choices. We will get a new man and our revenge." she said.

Kikyo thought for like two seconds.

"I like it. When do we start?" she asked.

"Immediately." Kagome said.

* * *

**Authors Note: What are they up to. Read and find out. Hope you enjoy. Hehehe! I know I sound like someone has done this to me but no. This has happened to my sister and well they both got thier revenge.**


	2. Chapter 2 Sweet Revenge!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Authors Note: I got nothing. Read.**

* * *

Kagomes' plan was coming into fruition for Kikyo. They both left the well and went to Kaedes'. Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo was there with her. By the look on their faces they knew what Inuyasha had done and they were showing them both pity.

"Lady Kagome, Lady Kikyo." Miroku said.

"Enough with the looks already. We both know what he has done and well we are leaving. We both agree that he will not have either of us and we deserve better. I need you all to stay here, do not argue. We are going together. Kikyo we need to go." Kagome said.

"Good-bye everyone." they both said.

"Good-bye, we'll miss you." they called after them.

It didn't take long for them to reach another village and this village knew the whereabouts of Onigumo. It took them about three hours for them to reach a small village that he resided in. He lived just outside the village in a blacksmiths' forge.

"Who's there?" he called out to them.

Kikyo took a couple of deep breaths before she went forward.

"It is I , Kikyo." she said.

They heard a couple of crashing sounds then saw him finally emerge. He was smiling ear to ear at the woman he loved.

"Kikyo what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came for you." she said.

"Why? What about Inuyasha?" he asked.

"I am a fool. I couldn't see the one man that actually loved me and I let another use me. I came to start a life with you." she said.

Onigumo was shocked to say the least but overjoyed. He came forward to embrace her.

"Can you forgive me? Forgive me for being blind to your love." she begged.

"Only if you forgive me for being a fool for becoming Naraku." he said.

"I forgive you." Kikyo said to him.

"I forgive you, too. I love you. Marry me?" he asked.

Kikyos' eyes widend and she gasped aloud. No one had ever asked for her hand, not even Inuyasha. She began to tear up.

"I will. I will." she said.

"You have no idea how long I have waited to marry you." he said.

"Lets' get married now." she said.

"Yes, now." he said.

The three went into the village and the local monk presided over the ceremony. Onigumo and Kikyo were wed.

"Thank you, my friend, my sister." Kikyo said .

"Your welcome. You deserve happiness, too." Kagome said.

They hugged each other.

"I hope you find what you are looking for." Kikyo whispered in her ear.

After a few good-byes Kagome began her journey again. She knew exactly who she was going to go to. The one person she knew that loved her, though he hid it very well. Besides he would love to rub it in Inuyashas' face that he had her. Sesshomaru. She headed westward.

It took her several hours and a few battles here and there but she finally made it to the wetern lands. It was nightfall and Kagome made camp. She was so tired that she almost didn't make a fire or eat dinner. She pushed herself to find some mushrooms and to find some firewood. Soon she had a warm fire and a full stomach. She was going to show Inuyasha she didn't need him, she was going to have someone that loved her. She soon went to sleep close to the fire.

When she woke it was barely dawn. She had no disturbances during the night and was in need of a bath. Sometime later she found a spring, bathed, and continued on her way. It took a couple of hours for her to reach the gates of Sesshomarus' shiro. When she knocked she was met with a very rude response.

"What do you want, filthy ningen?" a soldier asked.

Of all the audacity! Now she was even more angry than she had been.

"No need to be rude. I need to see Lord Sesshomaru. I am miko Kagome." she said.

"My Lord will not want to see the likes of you. Now leave." he said.

"Excuse me. I suggest you let me in, I need to speak with him. It is very important. It has a lot to do with his future." she said.

Kagome remembered by tradition, if there is a wedding and either the bride or groom has been unfaithful before they are wed, they cannot be. If said bride or groom has an unmarried family they are to take the place of said unfaithful one. Inuyasha was unfaithful to her so by tradition Sesshomaru had to marry her.

"I said be gone with you." he yelled.

"Kagome-sama!" a girls' voice cut through the air.

"Rin-sama." the soldier said.

Rin ignored him and run forward and grabbed Kagomes' hand.

"What are you doing here Kagome-sama? I thought you was to wed Inuyasha-sama today." Rin said.

"I was to wed him, but he did something very bad and I can't wed him that is why I am here." she said.

At those words the soldier stiffened. He knew who Inuyasha was and he knew the meaning behind her words. Inuyasha had been unfaithful and now his Lord was to correct it.

"Come on Kagome-sama." Rin said tugging her hand.

"Alright." she said.

The soldier made no move to stop her.

Rin pulled Kagome into the shiro and right down several corridors, then finally stopped at a door. She knocked and entered when the command was sent. Kagome stayed outside the door and let Rin announce her and explain her presence.

"Rin do you need something?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I do not. Kagome-sama is here to see you." she said.

He knew she was here he could smell her and feel her aura the moment she was in range. Why she was here when she was to wed his brother, he knew not.

"What does Kagome need?" he asked.

"Kagome-sama is here because Inuyasha-sama did something bad and now she can't wed him." she said.

Sesshomaru shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. She was here because he was unfaithful and now he had to do something about it.

"Send her in and you go to the garden." he said.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama." Rin said.

Rin opened the door and let Kagome in, then she left for the garden.

"So the idiot half-breed had been unfaithful and you caught him and people know. I am right/" he asked.

"Yes you are. I here and I don't want you to do anything you don't want to, even if it went against tradition." she said.

Sesshomaru sat there watching her. She was still as beautiful as always and he stilled loved her very much. She chose his brother, but it's not like he had ever shown her that he loved her so it was expected that she had picked his brother. Now here she was ripe for the taking and he would do just that. He refused to lose her again.

Kagome sat there awaiting his answer. Not sure what it would be. He loved her but she went with his brother. She knew he loved her and in the craziest of ways she was in love with him too; she just thought that she was in love with Inuyasha more. Now with him deciding she realized that she had been in love with him and not Inuyasha.

"Kagome, be my mate." he said.

Kagome was floored. She had been so sure that he would reject her because she had him. She couldn't speak let alone breathe she was so shocked.

"Anything to say?" he asked.

"I..I..I." she started.

Sesshomaru came around his desk and leaned in to her. His face just centimeters from hers.

"I will not take no for an answer." he said.

He crashed his lips upon hers. Kagome was even more shocked at his action but more at what she felt. She felt this smoldering heat radiating off of him and it spread throughout her body. When it spread she felt her heart try to leap from her chest and her lower half got hot and achy. She had never felt this from just a kiss from Inuyasha.

Kagome finally melted in his arms as she kissed him back. Sesshomaru was pleased that she accepted his kiss but now he needed to hear it, he broke the kiss.

"Well?" he asked.

What? Well what? Oh that. Kagomes' mind finally caught up.

"I will be your mate." she said.

* * *

**Authors Note: The lemon will be next followed by Inuyasha coming for her. Read and Review. Enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3 Misleading directions

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha. Terribly sad though.**

**Authors Note: This is ch. 3. I have decided to leave the lemon of Sess/Kag for chapter 5. You still get a lemon, just not thiers'. Not my best lemon here. They are not my main couple, so I will not put much emphasis on thier lemon. I would like to give a shout out to the following people for reveiws.**

_**Blaze- Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy the next chapters. I promise to update with chapter 4 soon.**_

_**Artemis450- Thanks for the review and compliments. I will update soon.**_

_**Bambi- Glad you can't wait. I will update again really soon. Thanks for the review.**_

**Hope you all will check out my other fics. and I will have another fic. up soon. So Read, Review, and please Enjoy.**

* * *

**(Inuyasha)**

Inuyasha was pissed as hell.

He had went to the well to collect Kagome, his bride-to-be, but she wasn't there so he went to her time to get her. When he arrived there she wasn't at home in fact according to Mrs. Higurashi, Kagome was there then she left going back to his time. He couldn't find her. So he went to Kaedes' village to see if she had returned early and was waiting for him there.

"Oi, Kaede. Is Kagome here?" he asked.

"Nay, she isn't and she will not be for awhile." she said.

"What? Where is Kagome? Our wedding is tomarrow." he yelled.

At that moment Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara came into the hut, followed by a messenger. The messenger kept silent at the animosity he could feel radiating off the people he entered with.

"Inuyasha how could you? How could you hurt her?" Sango yelled at him.

"What are you yelling about?" he said.

"What you have done to Kagome?" she said.

Inuyasha leapt to his feet. He did care for Kagome and didn't want her dead or hurt.

"What has happened to her? Tell me, who hurt her?" he said.

"You did Inuyasha. Kagome has left and it is your fault. We don't know if she will come back or if something bad has happened to her." Miroku said.

"Where has she gone? Why didn't you go with her? You just let her go alone?" Inuyasha yelled at them.

"We don't know where she is going. She didn't want us to go and she is..." Miroku was interrupted.

The messenger had interrupted Miroku. He sorely wanted to leave before things got out of hand. He just didn't know that what he was to say was going to make things get out of hand.

"Priestess Kaede, I have a messege for you." he said.

"Yes, what is this message and who is it from?" she asked.

"This message is from your sister, Kikyo." he said.

"I see, please go on." she said.

"Your sister has sent me to inform you that Kagome is still traveling but now she is on her own and that she has wed Onigumo." he finished.

Inuyasha exploded. The poor messenger went running from the hut to avoid being caught in the aftermath.

"Kagome is travelling alone and Kikyo has wed Onigumo! I will not believe it. I..I.." he began.

"Inuyasha, shut up. Kagome and Kikyo know what you have done to both of them. They know and they left together to find someone better." Shippo said.

Inuyasha didn't say a word, he stood and left. He was going to Kikyo first to see if what he was told was true. He was going to try to talk to her, just to let him explain. He wanted her back and he wanted Kagome, he loved them both.

Inuyasha quickly found the messengers' trail and followed him, he was sure he could lead him to Kikyo.

**"CRACK."**

Thunder rolled through the sky and lightening shot across it.

Hopefully they could reach Kikyo before the storm hit and washed away Kagomes' trail. All he needed was the direction she was headed in and he could find her. Nature however was on Kikyo and Kagomes' side. The clouds burst sending the messenger to make a pit-stop in a cave that was made safe for humans.

Inuyasha looked sullenly up at the heaven's and cursed the Kami. The rain was already washing away whatever scent trail had been on the road and that meant when he found Kikyo he would not be able to pick up Kagomes' trail. His only hope was that Kikyo may help him. He hoped she would.

**(Kikyo)**

Kikyo looked out her window at her new husband. Leaving Inuyasha was the best decision she had ever made. Onigumo loved her more than anything, he really did and she loved him. Even though they had only been married for a couple of hours she was 100% sure that he was the one for her and she would never leave him. Nothing could ever make her leave him, nothing.

It was getting closer to dusk and she had finished dinner. She went to call him in.

"Dinner is ready." she said.

Onigumo looked up at his wife and he saw complete happiness, joy,and love, She loved him.

**"CRACK."**

The thunder rolled and the lightening struck.

"I'm coming." he said.

When he came in he was washed and ready for dinner. He sat with her and she handed him a bowl of stew. They ate, cleaned thier dishes, then sat down to watch the rain fall.

"What have you been doing all day?" she asked.

"I fixed several pairs of horse shoes, fed our livestock, brought in some water, worked in the fields, chopped some wood, and planted a few cherry trees. You?" he said.

"I have done the meals, obviously. I have weeded the herb garden, cleaned our clothes, healed some of the village sick, cleaned our hut, and taught the village children about the herbs. I love children, I want a child." she said.

"You do?" he asked.

"Mhmm, I would love to have a child. I may have been remade out of clay but Kagome gave me my life back when she completed the Tama. Now I can have children." she explained.

"How many do you want?" he asked.

"I want many children. I have always watched the other women with children, now I want as many as the Kami will bless us with." she said.

"Your wish is my command." he said as he leaned over and kissed her.

Kikyo just melted into his arms and he lifted her up and over to thier pallet, never once breaking thier kiss.

"I need you." she said.

"I know." he said.

Kikyo pulled at his sash to open his haori, she had to feel the muscles of his chest against her. She got it off and trailed her hands down his chest to his abdomen to his muscular arms. She wanted him so much. What she felt with him, Inuyasha could never compare.

Onigumo knew what she wanted, so he let her undress him. He just busied himself pulling at her hakama ties til they gave way and then proceeded to her haori ties. He loved her so much that he could care less that Inuyasha had been with her first. All he cared about was that she was married to him and would be his forever.

They quickly finished undressing each other. Onigumo wanted her to have as much pleasure as he recieved. He stopped kissing her lips to trail them down her to her neck and leave love bites there. He trailed his hands down Kikyos' sides, which elicited many giggles from her for she was ticklish, and continued to trail them to the apex of her thighs. He slid his hand in between her folds to find she was already hot and wet. Sliding his finger between them he heard Kikyo moan, just simply touching her the right way she received pleasure from him.

Slowly he rubbed his fingers in circles on her pleasure nub and had her moaning for him. He began to tease her, speeding up then going agonizingly slow then back up again. As he continued this Kikyo began lifting her hips to his hand, when he added the pressure that she craved, her cries were louder.

Occassionally he would insert his finger into her sheath to feel her walls and the moment he felt her walls get really close, he removed his hand and plunged his hard manhood into her waiting warmth. Kikyo climaxed, hard. The sounds of her release and the contracting of her sheath was almost enough for him to release to.

He let Kikyo come down from her high then he began to thrust. Slow, long strokes.

"More, faster." Kikyo cried out.

He would never deny her her pleasure. Her receiving pleasure, pleasured him, as long as at was from him. So he complied with her request. Her muscles soon clamped down on him, pulling him right over with her. Her sheath was milking him dry as he released his seed into her womb. When they calmed he pulled out and gathered her into his arms.

Kikyo laid her head on his chest. As she drifted off to sleep she mumbled.

"I love you." she said.

Onigumo had barely heard it , but he did and he whispered it back to her as he to fell asleep.

**(Inuyasha)**

The storm wasn't over until the next morning and Inuyashas' mood was even fouler, but he knew he had to keep his cool to find his women. He had a lead on Kikyo and he wasn't going to lose it now due to his temper.

He had to hold his breath several times to avoid grabbing and shaking the messenger everytime he stopped. When the messenger stopped to get some lunch Inuyasha almost lost it and throttled him for the information he sought.

Before long his patience paid off for they reached a village and there before him, with many small children was Kikyo. She didn't see him and she was so preoccupied showing the children herbs. It wasn't until a few shouts sounded the alarm.

"DEMON!"

"Run, get inside."

"Hide the children."

"DEMON!"

Kikyo looked up and she seen Inuyasha looking straight at her.

"Hurry children get inside, go." she told them.

The village men blocked Inuyashas' path to Kikyo so she and the children could escape.

"Leave demon. You are not welcome here." the headman yelled.

"Keh, I'm here for Kikyo." he said.

**"INUYASHA!" **a feminine voice cried.

There behind the men was Kikyo, bow in hand ready to pin him or kill him if necessary. The villagers ran to get out of her way.

Inuyasha didn't like this picture. Kikyo was ready to shoot him and had the exact same look on her face as the one when she had pinned him to the Goshinboku. He was going to try to talk to her.

"Kikyo, what are you doing?" he asked coming towards her.

She sent her kei covered arrows at him, not hitting him just warning him.

"Leave Inuyasha, you are not wanted here by me or anyone else. Now leave!" she yelled.

"Kikyo, will you let me explain?" he said softly.

"No. I will not. There is nothing for you to explain. Leave." she hissed.

"Kikyo, please just listen." he began.

"NO! You listen Inuyasha. You used me and Kagome. You hurt me. But, no more. I was a fool for not seeing it; I was blind to everything. I'm not now, the words you whispered in my ear meant nothing to you. You said the exact same words to Kagome and now they mean nothing to me. I have moved on." Kikyo said triumphantly.

"But Kikyo..." he started.

"I don't just have you, Inuyasha. I had choices and I made my choice. I am with Onigumo; he loves me and only me. He isn't using me like you did. I am married to him and I will stay with him. There is nothing you can say or do that will change my mind. Now leave before I purify you." she said.

"Fine! I'll leave just tell me where Kagome went." he hissed.

"You are an idiot but I guess I can tell you. Kagome is in search of somone else; someone who will be faithful and love her. You know Kagome she has many choices. Hojo, Akitoki, the list goes on. Never mind that though, I do believe that she went Southeast. Maybe you will have better luck at convincing her to listen to your pityful pleading, but I wouldn't count on it though." she said.

"Thank You." he said and took off in the southeastern direction.

Kikyo smiled and it was a devilish little smirk.

"What did Inuyasha want?" Onigumo asked coming to her.

"Your back from the fields?" she asked.

"Yes I heard the commotion and came. He wanted something, yes?" he asked again.

"Hmm, he did. He was trying to convince me to let him explain everything that happened. I didn't, I told him that I had choices other than him and I made my choice. You. He asked about Kagome. I lied to him. He still has so much trust in me he thinks that I will not lie to him. He asked which way she went, she went west but I told him southeast." she told him.

"You are very sneaky. But what will you do if he finds out your lying and comes back?" he asked.

"I will simply purify him. Besides Inuyasha is very dumb and won't even realize I lied to him until he is far in the southeast." she said.

"Alright but why did you send him southeast?" he asked.

"My darling I just did." she said smiling.

"You devious minx. Are you sure you are a priestess?" he teased.

"Mhmm. Absolutely sure." she said kissing him on the cheek.

Onigumo kissed her back and told her he had to return to the fields. She waved him off and went back to her task of teaching the children about the herbs.

"That fool. Inuyasha doesn't know what he is in for. I hope she purifies him. She went to his brother and well, maybe he'll kill him. Sweet revenge, I get to mislead him and she gets to hurt him. She deserves that more than I do. I wish I could be there to see it." she thought.

**(Inuyasha)**

Inuyasha was running through the forest as fast as he could go. He had to find Kagome and get her to listen to him.

"Please let her listen. I didn't mean to hurt her, I love them both. She is all I have left and I need her. I can't let her marry someone else. I need her to listen and let me explain. I love her and I can't lose her." he said aloud and ran faster.

He had to find her before it was too late.

* * *

**Authors Note: Sorry for the late update. So presenting Chapter 3. Ta-dah. LOL. So READ, ENJOY, and REVIEW. Please. Next chapter there will be a big thing between Kag/Sess.**


	4. Chapter 4 Before Celebration

****

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Plain and simple he is owned by Takahashi-sama. It is so sad.**

**Authors Note: This is ch. 4. I would also like to give thanks to my reviewers and to everyone that has put this fic. on thier favorites and making me a favorite author. Lots of love to you all. **

* * *

****

****

**(Inuyasha)**

It had been a week since Kikyo sent him southeast and he still hadn't found Kagome. But, he had had so much trust in Kikyo that she would never lie to him so he had kept searching the southeast. That was until he met up with Myoga who told him that Kagome was in the west, he had seen her camping. Myoga told him that she was headed in the direction of his brothers' shiro. Inuyasha wouldn't give up, he couldn't lose the other woman he loved especially to his brother.

Inuyasha traveled as fast as he could barely sleeping and barely eating. He had sent Myoga ahead to see if she was at the shiro. Myoga had returned and it turned out she was there and his brother was taking a mate. His brother was having a celebration to present his mate to the Youkai Royal Court. If his intended mate was Kagome he was going to put a stop to it.

He looked up at the sun to tell the time of day and according to it he had plenty of time to reach Sesshomarus' shiro. In fact he would reach his shiro at sundown and arrive during the celebration.

**(Kikyo. Two days before the celebration.)**

Kikyo let out a hearty laugh. Being a miko she could use spells to watch people. At the moment she was watching Inuyasha, he had finally realized that she lied to him. Albeit he had some help, so she had sent a letter to Kagome.

"Why did I ever love him?" she asked herself.

"Lady Kikyo." a voice called.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I have a message for you. It's from the Western Lands." said the messenger.

"Thank You." she replied taking the parchment from him.

"Your welcome, my lady." he said and left.

She opened the parchment and began to read.

_Dear Kikyo,_

_Thank You for the warning you sent. Inuyasha will just have to learn the hard way. I will not be played with and that you feel the same._

_Anywho, my sister, Sesshomaru has asked me to be his mate and I said yes. He loves me, he really does. Right now he has sent messengers to announce_

_that he will be mated. I wanted to write you personally about it. I want you and Onigumo to come to the celebration._

_You do not have to respond just come. You both may stay as long as you like and also I thought that you would like to be there when Inuyasha_

_sees that we both have moved on without him. Of course there may be a confrontation between him, you, and me. But that is nothing that we can't handle._

_Please come my sister, I would love for you to be here. One more thing my friends and your sister will be here, too. Hope things have been great for you._

_All my love,_

_Kagome._

Kikyo closed the letter and went to tell her husband about the invite. She was positive that he would go and she just wanted to see what was going to happen between them. Onigumo of course told her that they would go and they would leave immediately.

**(Kaede and the others. Two days before the celebration.)**

Kaede scrolled over the letter that she had received from Kagome. She and the rest of the Inu-tachi were halfway to the western lands. She still couldn't believe that Kagome was mating Sesshomaru, Inuyashas' brother. Inuyasha had it coming though. She read the letter again.

_Dear Kaede,_

_Please share this with the others. I am so happy. Leaving Inuyasha was the best decision I ever made. I have found someone that truly loves me and I love him. All the affection and love I thought I carried for Inuyasha was really for him all along. I am inviting you to attend my mating ceremony. You all may stay as long as you like._

_Now please sit down, you will need to all of you. I will now announce that I am mating a Youkai. I am the intended mate of Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands. __I know what you are all thinking but he loves me and has from almost the very beginning. I love him, too. I am so happy and I hope you can be happy for me also. _

_The celebration __is in four days time, it will be three days when you recieve this. Come early, please so I can be around you all before I am officially mated. You know Youkai when it is time to be __with thier mate for the first time, can you make a pain reliever? I am sure I will be sore for many days for he has hinted at me more than once that when he is done with me I won't __be able to move for a week._

_I will say this now. Miroku keep your mouth shut and get your mind out of the hentai hole. You know what will happen, Sango will knock you out, even though you are __married you are still a hentai. I love you though, all of you. Please come._

_Love,_

_Kagome._

No matter how many times she read it to herself or aloud to the others they couldn't get how she was in love with Sesshomaru. But they could care less as long as Kagome was happy and that Sesshomaru never hurt her. It was still a disappointment what Inuyasha had done. Atleast both Kikyo and Kagome were getting thier fairytale Prince Charmings. She couldn't help but be happy for them both.

**(Kagome. One day before the celebration.)**

She brought her hand up to lovingly trace the courting mark that Sesshomaru had bestowed on her shoulder. Tomarrow night it will be a mate mark. First things first, she had to greet her friends that had just arrived and then she had to wait through a long ceremony all because Sesshomaru was a Lord. She wanted to say screw the other lords, who cares who he mates. But it was formality and tradition.

"My Lady, your visitors are waiting." a servant announced.

"Thank You, you may go Aleka." she said.

Kagome made her way to the parlor where her guests were waiting. When she saw them she saw all the happiness they held for her along with all the curiosity.

"Hello everyone." she said.

"Kagome!" they all cried.

Immediately she was surrounded and receiving hugs.

"I know your mate will wish for you to keep your hands monk." Sesshomaru said as he walked in to see his intended mate fixing to be fondled by the monk.

"Ahh, Sango don't...!" Miroku began, but Sango clubbed him.

"Hentai." she said.

"Idiot." Shippo said.

"Come I will show you to your rooms. I am so glad that you all could come." she said.

They all followed her and Sesshomaru to thier rooms.

"Sango, Miroku, you can have this one. Kaede you will be here. Shippo, you and Kirara can stay here. Kikyo, you and Onigumo may have this one. I hope you all will be very comfortable." Kagome said.

"Thank You Kagome, may I speak with you for a few moments?" Kikyo asked.

"Yes. We can go to the gardens." she said.

"Do not be long, your meal will be ready soon. I want some alone time with you." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome blushed ten shades of red at his words. He chuckled and walked away.

She heard someone clear thier throat behind her and she turned to see the perverted smiles on several faces. She huffed and began walking away determined to get to the garden quickly with Kikyo in tow. They reached the garden and sat on a bench near a Koi pond with water lillies.

"Kikyo what do you need to tell me?" she started.

"Not tell you but show you, here." Kikyo said.

Kikyo led Kagome to stand by the Koi pond and began to chant a spell. On the surface an image of Inuyasha shone.

"What about him?" she asked.

"Look at his surroundings and more importantly look at what he is doing." Kikyo said.

She did look. What she saw was Inuyasha sniffing the air then look down and touch an old campfire. She then looked at his surroundings, oh hell.

"He found my campfire and he knows for sure that I went this way. He didn't trust Myoga apparently." she said.

"Yes. He will be here probably by tomarrow night." Kikyo stated.

"Damn it!" she yelled.

Sesshomaru heard her yell and was at her side in a matter of seconds. He saw her throwing a temper tantrum.

"Miko, what is it?" he asked.

She gave a very impressive growl and began to rant.

"Your faithless, good for nothing, heartbreaker, brother that's what." she said.

"What about him?" he asked.

"That idiot will be here tomarrow night. He got word from Myoga that I was in the West and he is coming here. He will be here by tomarrow night." she hissed.

At her words his beast began banging against his mental cage.

_**"Let me out and I will rip him apart. He will not have our onna. She is ours." **_it growled at him.

"Calm down. He will not have her." he told his beast.

"What do you want done about it?" he asked.

He wouldn't have asked but Kagome was a very forgiving woman and thought it best to ask her. He didn't get the response he had been expecting.

A very evil grin spread across her face and it put a glint in her eyes that niether of them had ever seen. Frankly they never wanted to see it again. Before she spoke she turned and looked at Kikyo.

"Let him come. He will see us both move on. He will witness Sesshomarus' love for me first hand and my own love for Sesshomaru. He will see Kikyo has moved on and is so happy without him. I want him to see it all. Maybe then he will learn that you do not play with fire. You eventually get burned by a spirited flame, in his case two." Kagome said.

Kikyo and Sesshomaru let what she had said sink in. It was cruel for her to do something like this. Kikyo nodded she liked it. Sesshomaru saw his intened mate in a different light and he definately liked what he saw.

"I will have a servant prepare another room and Kikyo we may want to get some target practice in. You know Inuyasha he will try to take us away by force if he has to." she said to the duo.

Kikyo and Kagome walked back into the shiro to have the room prepared and to get thier bows and quivers. Sesshomaru watched them leave and replayed everything that just occurred. He loved Kagome and now he had seen her evil side, he loved that too. It only made her more lovable and made Kagome what she is in his eyes. Loyal, protective, fierce, he loved it all.

**(Later that night. Inuyasha.)**

Inuyasha just crossed over into the Western Lands. He was staying at a small human village inn. He had killed an oni that was chasing some of the children, the people let him stay the night with a full dinner to show thier appreciation. He was currently listening to the women gossip.

"Did you hear about the Lord's intended bride?" one asked.

"No I didn't. Lord Sesshomaru is getting himself wed? Who would wed him? He is so cold." the other said.

"Not as cold as we thought. He is wedding a miko. She is said to be loving, cheerful, and very beautiful and powerful." she said.

"I see why he is attracted to her. She is the sun and he is the moon, both just as powerful. Do you know her name?" the other asked.

"Let's see. Kagure, Kago, K, K, Kagome! Yes miko Kagome." she answered.

"Damn." he said under his breath, his temper was rising.

Inuyasha stood and went outside for some fresh air. He should have known, he wasn't blind. He had seen the love his brother held for Kagome, but she was oblivious and he wanted nothing more than to have something else his brother wanted but could never have. His brother was honorable he would never make a move without her showing him some interest. She never did so that meant she is probably forcing this on him.

That had to be it. He had been unfaithful and was caught; so she went to his brother. By tradition Sesshomaru would have to marry her or suffer this humiliating blemish. His brother loved her, he wouldn't marry her unless she loved him back. Inuyasha was 100% sure that Kagome was forcing this upon Sesshomaru. She didn't love him but she would follow tradition to save face like Sesshomaru would to save his honor.

With these thoughts his anger began to die. Kagome would more than likely let him explain, forgive him, and leave Sesshomaru. He would get her back and save Sesshomaru from being forced to marry Kagome. He would get to rub it in Sesshomarus' face that he had Kagome, the Tetsusaiga, and that he saved him from being forced to marry; thus saving his honor. He would hold that over Sesshomarus' head for as long as they both live.

He turned and went back to the inn to sleep. He still had to get there before the ceremony began, so rest was much needed.

**(Kagome)**

She crept down the hallway to Sesshomarus' chamber, slowly. His words were echoing in her head. He wanted some "ALONE" time and she didn't know what he had in store for her. That in a sense both scared her and thrilled her.

When his chamber door came in sight she stopped and wondered wether or not if she should go in. Kagome moved closer to the door, lifted her hand to knock, then she turned around to leave. She turned right into Sesshomarus' chest. She promptly shut her eyes as he spoke.

"Where are you going, miko?" he asked.

"Mhumm, mhmm, muhh." she mumbled into his chest.

"Pardon?" he asked.

"Nowhere, really." she lied.

Sesshomaru smirked at her and lowered his mouth to her ear.

"Your lying." he said.

"Damn it!" she thought and a playful idea crossed her mind.

"So." she said.

Kagome moved away from him and walked away from him. When she was a few feet from him, Sesshomaru began to follow her. Kagome glanced behind her to see if he was following and when she saw that he was she gave him a smile and took off running. Something you never do to an Inu. It is in the rules for survival.

RULE 1: Never turn your back on an Inu. You leave yourself open for attack for ignoring he is dominant.

RULE 2: Never run from an Inu, especially a male.

That is what Kagome was doing precisely, she wanted to play. Sesshomaru thought at first she was angry with him and when she turned her back and ran; both he and his beast thought she was challenging him. He went after her, letting her stay ahead but not to far.

When Kagome got outside she ran to a meadow beside the shiro. She wanted him to catch her and to her logic, Sesshomaru + flat land = he will go faster. In which he did.

Sesshomaru was growing tired of her running from him and decided he was going to get her. When she ran to the meadow he pounced on her. Kagome then began to laugh and he growled.

"Oh, lighten up. I was only playing with you." she pouted.

"You wanted to play?" he asked.

"Yes I wanted to play with you, puppy." she teased.

"I am in no way a puppy, miko." he declared.

"I can feel that." she said.

In truth she could. They were pressed quite close together and she could feel his hard member pressed against her.

"Now what is this "ALONE" time you had in mind?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru didn't answer verbally. He leaned down and captured her lips in a scalding kiss. There was so much heat, love,lust, and passion pouring from his kiss that Kagome thought that she was intoxicated. She moaned against his lips and tugged at his haori to open it. He stopped kissing her then and sat up to look at her. He saw her eyes were glazed over with need and her lips were parted, slightly swollen, and red.

"I wanted to play with you my little miko." he said.

Well that answered her question.

* * *

**Authors Note: My apologies for taking a while to update but somethings just can't be helped. Chapter 5 will be up soon, it is the celebration. I would have rather went on but I had to stop somewhere. As always READ, ENJOY, and REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5 Ceremonies and Letting Go

**Disclaimer: Starlight. Starbright. First star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might; have the wish I wish tonight. I wish to own Inuyasha and co. but alas that is a wish only for Rumiko Takahashi. Boo Hoo, it is tragic.**

**Authors Note: This is ch. 5. I hope you all enjoy. As always thanks to all who have reviewed, be it good or bad. Also thanks to those who have added me, this story, or my other stories to thier favorites. This fic. is coming to a close and I will be starting another Sess/Kag. It will be called " Father knows best." I will have it up soon.**

* * *

**(Inuyasha. Morning of celebration.)**

Inuyasha awoke before dawn to leave the village inn he had stayed in for the night. He wanted to leave before the villagers awoke to try and thank him again. If he didn't have to fight with any demons he was sure to reach Sesshomarus' shiro before sunset and stop Kagome from mating his brother. He just had to, he realized that he shouldn't have used both Kagome and Kikyo, he just didn't know how to let go of those he loved. He couldn't take Kikyo from Onigumo for she was tied to him by the Kami's, but Kagome wasn't and wouldn't if he got there in time.

"I'm coming Kagome. Hang tight, I will make my wrongs into rights. You will be tied to me by the Kami's by sunset." he said as he ran against time.

**(Kagome and Kikyo. Morning of celebration.)**

Kagome awoke with a start. She had a nagging feeling that something was going to happen and she was right.

"Kagome! Kagome!" it was Kikyos' voice.

She jumped off her bed and ran to the door to allow her to come in.

"Kikyo what is it?" she asked.

"Kagome you need to have a human ceremony with Sesshomaru quickly." she said.

"Why?" she asked.

"I was watching Inuyasha, he is still coming and he said that you will be tied to him come sunset by the Kami's." she said.

Kagome thought about what that could mean and it dawned on her.

"I'm beginning to hate him." she said to herself.

"He is going to try to convince me, then kidnap me if need be. If I'm not bound to Sesshomaru in any way by the Kami's I am free game." she said.

Kikyo nodded at her. Kagome knew what she had to do, she had to bump up her plans though.

"Thank you. I know what I need to do ." she said walking away.

Kagome made her way to Sesshomarus' study and knocked.

"Enter." his baritone voice sounded.

She did. Sesshomaru could smell that something was bothering her and instinctively he knew it was Inuyasha.

"What is it, Kagome?" he asked.

"Sesshomaru we need to have a human ceremony today." she said.

"Why ?" he asked.

"To keep Inuyasha from taking me or fighting you when he gets here. I want to be married to you my way and your way." she said.

"If that is what you want." he said.

"Yes, but will you take me to the well that I use to get home? I'm sure you remember from when we traveled together before Narakus' fall." she stated.

In fact he did remeber it. It was the bone eaters well and his little mikos' way back to her time, back to the future.

"Yes, let's go then." he said.

It only took a matter of minutes for them to reach the well by his cloud. When they got to the well Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshomarus' waist.

"Hold me and jump. Do not let go of me." she instructed.

When Sesshomaru and Kagome jumped out of the well on her side, she swung open the well house door without consideration of the man with the ultra sensitive nose behind her. The moment the polluted air went into his nose he stopped dead in his tracks and jerked her back against him to bury his face in her hair.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"The air it is putrid." he said.

Kagome winced, she had so carelessly forgot about her mate and his ignorance of her world. The polluted air must have procalimed war upon his sensitive nose and she was sure that the noise was wreaking havoc on his hearing as well. She began to drag him to the shrine to get him out of the pollution of the twenty-first century.

"Mother I'm home and I need my wedding gown." she called to her mother.

"Kagome dear, why do you need your wedding dress?" she said.

"I am getting married and I need to have the ceremony now. It is a matter of life and death." Kagome explained.

"Alright dear." she said.

A couple hours later Kagome and Sesshomaru were back in the feudal era newly married and touching down back at the western shiro.

"I need to speak with Miroku about doing a human ceremony after the youkai ceremony. I will be tied to you in the future as well as tied both ways by our cultures in the past." she said.

"Very well." he said.

Off she went in search of her hentai houshi friend.

**(Kagome & Miroku.)**

"Miroku, Thank You for agreeing to marry us." Kagome told her friend.

"No praise is necessary. I am glad to help in any way I can and if I didn't Sango would not speak to me for forever." he said.

Kagome smirked and laughed at that. What he said was true her best-friend would have more than likely pummell her poor husband if he had refused.

"We shall do the ceremony after the youkai ceremony." she explained.

"Alright, I shall start then." he said.

"Thank You my friend." she said.

"Your Welcome, Lady Kagome." Miroku said bowing.

Kagome inclined her head and left Mirku where she found him in the garden.

**(Ceremony.)**

The other Cardinal Lords and Ladies began arriving before twilight with thier families. Sesshomaru had to meet and greet every one of them as they arrived, alone. Kagome wanted to be there with him but she wasn't to meet the families until the ceremony.

First to arrive was the Dragons of the North. Lord Katsu and Lady Hana was in front and behind was their son, Haku and his mate Suri. Their daughters, Asuki and Mitsu were behind them.

"Welcome Lord and Lady of the North. I am pleased to see you as well as your family and I thank you for being here tonight." Sesshomaru recited.

"Glad to be here, Lord Sesshomaru." Lord Katsu said.

"Lord Sesshomaru, we are ever so glad to have recieved your invitation and we congratulate you for finding a mate." Lady Hana said.

Their children stepped forward to offer congatulations.

"My friend. I hope you are as happy as I am." Haku said.

He was Sesshomarus' best friend. They had grown up together, he was the only one that had seen the real Sesshomaru besides the women that currently occupied his life.

"I am. Thank you and I hope for you continuing happiness between you and your mate." he said.

Haku and Suri inclined thier heads and continued in as the girls offered their congratulations. Sesshomaru liked them, they were to young to have mates so they didn't fawn all over him.

Next to arrive were the Kitsunes of the South. Lord Ryuu and Lady Tatsu. Behind them was their son Jiro and his mate Rika. Behind them their eldest daughter Karin and her mate Shira. Behind them was their youngest daughter, Kya. She offered her congratulations with a sour tongue and went in. She wanted to be with Sesshomaru but he had never paid her any attention.

Last to arrive was the Wolves of the East. Lord Jine and Lady Natsura. Behind them was Koga and his mate Ayame. Kagomes' friends. The major Lords and Ladies were soon accompanied by the minor Lords and Ladies.

**(Inuyasha.)**

He was running on reserves. Inuyasha was determined to reach Sesshomarus' shiro and put a stop to the mating of his brother and "his" Kagome. He sighed with relief as Sesshomarus' shiro came into sight.

"Kagome, I'm coming." he said.

**(Ceremony.)**

Sesshomaru went to the front of the ballroom and began his announcement.

"Welcome to all who have come. As you know you are here because I, Lord Sesshomaru, have chosen a mate. You are all here to meet my mate. May I present to you my Lady, Kagome." he said.

Before them all Kagome appeared.

"Kagome! Your Lord Sesshomarus' intended mate?" Koga asked.

"Koga! I am. It is good to see you and Ayame." she greeted them.

"What happened with dog-breath?" he asked.

"He, uh, was unfaithful. It doesn't matter, I love Sesshomaru not him." she said.

"Oh, Kagome it is so good to see you again. I have missed you, Sister." Ayame said, enveloping her in a hug.

"I have missed you, too. How's Ginta and Hakkaku? Still having trouble keeping up with Koga?" she asked.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat. When she looked at him she gave him a sheepish smile and proceeded towards him and took his arm.

"Lords and Ladies this is Kagome." he stated.

Kagome inclined her head towards them.

"I welcome you all here and hope you have a pleasant stay." she said.

"Now without further ado, whoever does not approve of our union step-forward or be silent. Those who do approve give us your blessing." he said.

_**"I object!" **_a voice yelled into the room.

**(Inuyasha.)**

He reached the shiro gates only to have a guard to stop him.

"Who goes?" he said.

"Inuyasha. Lord Sesshomarus' half-brother." he said.

The guard before him was very young so he didn't know not to let Inuyasha in. No one ever told him not to and he had never met the hanyou before or knew of the nature of the brothers and the miko.

Inuyasha went in and sniffed his way to the ballroom. He got to the door and listened to Sesshomaru, the ceremony had already began.

_"Now without further ado, whoever does not approve of our union step-forward or be silent. Those who do approve give us your blessing."_ Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha burst through the doors and yelled.

_**"I object!"**_

Everyone turned towards the objector and they quickly began to scramble to the sides of the room. They felt Sesshomarus' youkai flare in the extreme and felt two powerful miko kei's flare.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru hissed.

"What not happy to see me? I think you should be I am the one keeping you from being forced to mate her because of my indiscretions." he said.

"Indiscretion!" a voice screeched.

Behind Inuyasha was a very pissed-off Kikyo with bow and arrows in hand, with another set on her shoulder. She walked around him to come to stand beside Kagome.

"Is that all I was to you? I can't say I am surprised to hear that but it still hurts." Kikyo said handing Kagome the extra weapon she brought.

"Kikyo, I never meant to hurt you , I love you. But I love Kagome more." he said.

"No Inuyasha, you don't love me you love my power. I am Kikyos' reincarnation, her power, my power, our power over the Shikon-no-tama. That is what draws you to us. The power that is now me and a part of Kikyo. The power that neither of us are going to share with you. Leave now." Kagome said.

Inuyasha stared at the women before him. They were so cold and full of hate for him. He went towards them and stopped right in front of them.

"Kagome..." he started.

He reached out to touch her and almost lost his hand from his brothers' sword.

"Hands off, half-breed. She is mine." Sesshomaru warned.

Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga and started to swing at Sesshomaru.

**"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIIIIIIIT!" **Kagome yelled.

All the Lords and Ladies looked at the scene that was unfolding before them. Astonished they were at the power that the mate of Sesshomaru held and that she didn't move anything but her mouth and had his brother plummetting into the floor. Koga and Ayame on the other hand began to laugh.

"Inu-baka. Kagome and Kikyo have finally seen you for what you are. You better leave for **"SIT"** is not the only punishment you will get." Koga warned.

"Shut-up you mangy wolf." Inuyasha spat.

**"SIT, boy." **Kagome yelled and he fell.

"Inuyasha do you have a death wish? Koga is the heir to the East and you have insulted him. Since he is my guest and you are regretablly my brother you have insulted me as well as Kagome." Sesshomaru said.

"Like I give a damn about you or the skinny wolf. I have come to take Kagome back." he said.

Inuyasha charged him with Tetsusaiga over his head and jumped to slice him and was thrown back in mid-air. He felt a burning pain in his shoulder and looked to see an arrow protruding from his person. He looked to see Kagome release another arrow towards him only to go through his haori sleeve.

"You will not take me anywhere and you will not fight with Sesshomaru or insult Koga. I will give you one more chance to leave or I will have no choice but to hurt you." Kagome said.

"Kagome please you promised to stay with me." he said.

"Yes I promised to stay with you. Inuyasha I did but now is the time for you to let me go. I cannot uphold my promise anymore, nor do I want to. I love you Inuyasha and I will always love you but I love Sesshomaru more. I love you and forgive you Inuyasha but I can't have a life with you." she said.

"Kagome I need you." he said.

"Inuyasha! If you love me as much as you say that you do you will let me go. After all sometimes to show that you love someone is to let them go. You have to let us both go Inuyasha for we have let you go." Kagome said.

Inuyasha stood there, his heart breaking. The women he loved wanted nothing to do with him and they had moved on without him. He was defeated, he didn't see how he could convince them to be with him. He looked at them; they stood there with bows and arrows ready to kill him is necessary. All to stay with the men they had chosen over him. He could see the sadness for him on their eyes but it was coupled with the fiery determination they both held to get what they want. It wasn't him either. He sighed and left. Never to see neither of them again.

Kikyo took the bow and arrows from Kagome and backed away. Sesshomaru came to her and held her in his arms. The Lords and Ladies of the court had listened to everyword and watched every motion. They saw Kagomes' determination to never part from Sesshomaru, her loyalty, her love, her forgiving nature, and her raw power. They saw the coldness Sesshomaru always held but they noted it was different. They saw an actual flicker of emotion in his usually unreadable eyes, it was love. They couldn't part them.

Even if the Cardinal Lords wanted him to mate a demoness they wouldn't be able to. Sesshomaru held the same look in his eyes that his father held when they had ordered him to mate Sesshomarus' mother. He mated her alright. The Inu-no-taisho mated her, got her with child, but he didn't make her his mate. They spent years trying to get him to be reasonable and make her his mate but he had found his soulmate, the human princess, Izayoi. Sesshomaru was so much like his father that they had a feeling that he would do the same as his father as well; mate said demoness, get her with his heir, never make her his mate and then he would take the miko as his mate. Like his father he would crush the heart of any demoness they thrust upon him to mate, they gave up before it even started.

"I give you the blessings of the North." Lord Katsu said.

"I, Lord Ryuu give the blessing of the South." he said.

"As do I. I give the blessing of the East upon this union." Lord Jine said.

They each gave Sesshomaru and Kagome a sweeping bow.

"I thank you all. I now wish for you to bare witness as I marry Kagome as a human would." Sesshomaru said.

That was Mirokus' cue to step forward to begin the ceremony with all necessary materials.

"You are all gathered here to bare witness to the union of Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome. May you each present to me your right hand." he said.

They both held out their right hands and Miroku brought them together then bound them.

"May this tie represent the bond of marriage and the binding of the soul of these two as they are now one in the eyes of the Kami." he said.

Miroku began saying a prayer as he held up a cup of wine for each to drink from. The wine to represent the sweet and bitterness of marriage and the prayer to represent the hope of everlasting holy union.

When Miroku had finished they shared a kiss and that was the end of the human ceremony. The demon ceremony was not yet finished.

* * *

**Authors Note: I know very long. The next chapter is the last and a lemon.**


	6. Chapter 6 My mate, my only, my love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.**

**Authors Note: This is the final chapter. I hope all my readers have enjoyed this fic and hope that they will enjoy "Father knows best." I will have it up soon along with another called, "A True Storybook Love." Thank you to all who have reviewed and to those who have added me to their favorites.**

**To DemonQueen17: I am going to give Inuyasha a vision about whom he is to spend his life with.**

* * *

**(Kagome)**

All Kagome wanted was to escape the ceremony dinner. Sure it was nice to sit there and talk to her friends and get to know the other Lords. She enjoyed it all but she wanted to be with Sesshomaru more.

"This is boring." Kagome said so lightly that noone heard her but Sesshomaru.

"I know but it is tradition and we have to regard tradition." Sesshomaru said.

"No matter how much I want to get you alone and in bed." she said.

He sucked in a breathe. Before the dinner was over he was sure that Kagome was going to make staying at the dinner impossible if she kept talking like that. No he was absolutely certain that they wouldn't last through dinner and then they would have to be rude.

"Miko, I must ask you to not say things like that. We can't be rude to our guests no matter how much I want to get you in bed." he said.

"I hate traditions sometimes. Especially now and these of the past." she said.

"What are those of the future?" he asked.

"My darling it is the wedding, then the dinner if they choose to stay or they can go on to the honeymoon." she said.

"What is a honeymoon?" he asked.

"It is the part in future marriages where the couple gets to spend as much time as they can locked in their room." she explained.

"I like your traditions better." he said.

"I, too, like your traditions Lady Kagome. They sound very strange but nice." Koga said.

Kagomes' face flushed. They had been heard and possibly by everyone.

"Lord Koga it is very rude to listen in on someone elses' conversations." she said.

"Couldn't be helped it was all very interesting. Your a very interesting friend." Koga said.

Ayame and Kagome rolled their eyes at him.

"Flatterer." Ayame said under her breath.

"Lady Kagome what does Lord Sesshomaru mean by your traditions? Are you a foreigner?" Lord Katsu asked.

"No I am not a foreigner. I am from here, just not of this era. I am from the future and before you decide not to believe me I can prove it. Also Sesshomaru has come to the future with me to get married before my family." she said.

"Really? How was the future?" he asked.

"Very different. There are hardly any trees, there is no wildlife, and the air is insufferable. I think the air alone is deadly. There are no demons either." he said.

The Lords and Ladies looked at him astonished and whatever doubt they had held at Kagomes' words died, for Lord Sesshomaru didn't lie. Well as far as they knew he didn't.

"The future sounds terrible, but where are all the demons?" Haku asked.

"We have no idea. In the future demons are all legends, no-one knows if they ever really existed." Kagome explained.

"That is terrible." Suri said.

"Yes depressing. Now I think we should definately speak of other things." Lord Ryuu suggested.

They all agreed a happier topic was in need.

**(Inuyasha)**

He was hurt. His whole chest was hurting, his heart was broken, no shattered, but repairable. Inuyasha couldn't run from the shiro; he didn't run for he was to hurt to do more than walk or well trudge.

He walked for what felt to be hours, it had to be late. Soon Inuyasha just collapsed from exhaustion and fell into an informative dream.

**(***Dream***)**

Inuyasha was walking on a white sandy beach. It looked so familiar but he couldn't place it. The Tetsusaiga pulsed at his side and before him he saw the outline of a young girl. He couldn't see what she looked like for the sun was in his eyes. She was in trouble.

The girl was being chased by humans and demons. Her pursuers were yelling at her.

"Stupid half-breed."

"Half-breed."

"Get her. You don't belong."

He drew his sword and it changed to the fang. Inuyasha felt compelled to save her from the harsh words he himself had heard so many times in his life. Not really human, not really demon, nothing. But he had realized he was in a class of his own and now with him she would be, too.

He lept towards the mob and they halted.

"Let us have her." a demon snarled.

"Wait he is a half-breed." a human said.

"Leave her be or get a taste of my Tetsusaiga." Inuyasha threatened.

The demons laughed in his face, the humans stayed back.

"What power does a half-breed like you hold?" another demon asked.

"I hold plenty. Leave her be or I might have to prove my power to you." he said.

No-one made a move. They had all just froze but Inuyasha and the girl. He turned around confused that they had all froze but was glad to see that she was still moving.

"Hey you alright?" he asked.

"Yes I am. Thank you for saving me Inuyasha." she said lifting her face for him to see.

The girl before him had tan skin, white hair, and purple eyes.

"Shiori?" he inquired.

She nodded.

"Inuyasha this is not a dream but a vision. You are to be with me and this is how we get to be with each other. This very event will happen and you will be happy." she said.

"What?" he asked.

She smiled at him, it was warm and loving.

"So stubborn. I love that about you. I myself recieved a vision a month ago from the goddess Benten. I had been crying for I was hiding yet again. My mother had always told me not to hurt the boys of the village or it would get worse on me. She is right. Well I was hiding from the village boys and I fell asleep in my hiding place. I had a dream and in my dream the goddess came to me. She told me to not weep anymore, I will have someone that understands me. That he will love me for who and what I am. She then told me that in a month I will go to sleep and wander into your dreams and to show you what I have just shown you." she explained.

Inuyasha just nodded. He couldn't argue with a goddess even if she was the goddess of love.

"Alright I will be seeing you soon." he said.

Shiori smiled and began to fade.

**(***Dream End***)**

Inuyasha opened his eyes to the dawn and smiled. His life was going to only get brighter. He stood and started towards the beach and the rest of his life.

**(Kagome)**

"Uhg." Kagome moaned.

The other Lords and Ladies knew that she was getting annoyed and they were enjoying it. She was very entertaining with her temper and futuristic characteristics. They wanted to learn more about her and according to their tradition the new couple couldn't have their night until they were done with them. And they knew that Sesshomaru abidded by tradition

They were going to learn something about Kagome and it was that her patience had a limit.

**"Alright that is it."** she jumped up.

Every person stared at her. All of her friends bowed their heads to conceal their amusement, they knew Kagome very well and was surprised that she waited this long to get very annoyed.

"Whats' it?" Koga asked.

Kagome didn't answer him but turned to Sesshomaru.

"Okay traditions are nice. But if you do not put a stop to this now I _**WILL**_ go take care of myself and there will _**NOT**_ be any making of puppies for you. Got it, hope so, because I'm going." she said and marched out of the dining hall.

Her friends let out their laughter.

"She won't really do it will she?" Suri asked.

"Ha ha, yes she will, ha ha." Sango said.

"Mhmm." Kikyo muttered.

They turned to Sesshomarus' seat only to find him gone.

"I do believe that she was entirely serious." Haku commented.

"Absolutely. You have a lot to learn about the new Lady of the West. She will turn this place upside down." Miroku said.

"We do. She on the other hand has a lot to learn about Inu's. What she just said was a hit to his pride, I wonder what he is going to do." Suri said.

"Well I know Sesshomaru and she'll not do it again." Lord Katsu said.

"I know Kagome and if she enjoys what he does she will do it again." Sango said.

**(meanwhile)**

Sesshomaru left the dining hall to catch his irrate miko. She didn't get but three steps out the dining hall doors until he had her thrown over his shoulder.

"Put me down." she hissed.

_"No." he said._

Kagome froze. His voice was more gruff than it usually was and he was rougher with her than usual, too. She gulped.

_"My miko has figured that she has done something wrong. She has insulted our pride and she will pay. Our miko will not "take care" of herself or dictate when we have pups. That is what we do." he said._

Yep. Sesshomaru let out his baser side; his nature, his instinct, his inner-self. If he had his way after her little outburst she wasn't going to get any sleep at all.

"Oh crap. I'm gonna be sore in the morning." she whimpered.

Kagome didn't even see where they were until she was being tossed on a futon. They had gotten there so quickly.

_"Indeed, miko." he said._

"Sesshomaru. I'm sorry but I really had to be alone with you. It seemed like a good idea at the time but it seems as usual I..." she said.

Kagome never got to finish her apology. Sesshomaru had cut her off with a kiss. She just melted into the kiss and his arms.

He broke the kiss when he was satisified that she wouldn't try to continue apologizing.

_"Now will you stop apologizing and let me make love to you?" he asked._

Kagome had kept silent and just nodded at him as he leaned closer to her to kiss her again.

**(meanwhile: dining hall)**

"Hmm, well that means we can all go to our chambers." Miroku said.

"Mmhmm." Sango replied.

They all left the dining hall to go to their bed chambers. Kikyo went to the garden instead and went to the Koi pond. She said the spying spell to find Inuyasha and was very pleased at what she found. He was asleep but he was talking.

She heard him talk to a "Shiori". Kikyo knew of this Shiori and smiled. In truth she didn't want Inuyasha alone, just happy and he wouldn't have been happy with her or Kagome.

"What are you doing, love?" a voice asked.

Kikyo turned to the owner of the voice. It was her husband.

"Spying. I checked in on Inuyasha, to make sure he wasn't coming back." she said.

Onigumo came up behind her and placed kisses on her neck.

"Is he?" he asked between kisses.

"No.. he's.. not." she whispered.

"I think it best to go to our chambers." he said.

They made their way to their chambers. Onigumo made sweet love to the woman he had spent more than fifty years pining away for. Now that he had her he was going to tell her he loved her everyday and show her he loved her everynight. She was never going to have a reason to doubt his love for her, ever.

**(Kagome)**

"Ohh, my gosh. My whole body is hot." she thought.

With a small moan, Kagome leaned her head back as Sesshomaru attacked her body. It was slow, sweet agonizing bliss. He explored every inch of her body, seeking every sensitive spot, he licked, kissed, nipped, and sucked until Kagome couldn't speak coherently.

"Oh, h..h..he is..s..s." her thoughts were no longer coherent either.

"Ses..sho..maru I.. I blah, blah, blah." she began then gave up.

Sesshomaru chuckled at her as she tried to speak but he had taken the opportunity to nip her inner thigh, sending a shudder through her.

"Wh..at is h..he doi..ng to m..me?" she asked herself.

"We are going to do this right." he said to himself.

_"She isn't going to get any sleep after her outburst."_ his beast said.

"True she won't." he said.

Kagome was feeling all hot, wet, and achy between her legs and she wanted it allieviated. She did the only thing she could think of clearly and began to rub her thighs together. It only made the ache worse and make her horny daiyoukai growl at her.

She stopped at the growl and felt him pull her legs apart to settle between them. Kagome gasped when she felt Sesshomaru slide a finger over her folds. He did it a second time only then to dip inside to rub her clit.  
Kagome bucked her hips at the contact. He was teasing and torturing her as he slowly stroked her.

"OMG." she thought.

"Sess..Sesshomaru please." she said.

The ache had intensified. Kagome could see a small smirk grace his lips at her small plea. He was enjoying himself, or so she thought.

Sesshomaru was lets' say very tight in the hakama. The feel of her warmth against his hand and the scent waffing off of her was beating his senses. He had to restrain his nature to just take her. His restraint would all be worth it in the long run.

"Please what?" he asked.

She didn't respond. He stopped stroking her and moved down her body. Trailing hot kisses as he went and nipped her inner thigh again. Kagome gave a small scream when his tongue stabbed into her body.

"Please what?" he asked again.

Kagome still didn't respond. He continued his torture. Sesshomaru nipped at her clit causing Kagome to sit up off the bed.

"Sessh I.. I need something. I am hot." she said.

"What does my miko need?" he asked.

"I..I..I need.. need um you." she said.

He stopped his torture and went to her face and kissed her. Kagome could taste his unique flavor mixed with her own. She moaned into his mouth as his hands traveled over her breasts, squeezing ever so often.

"Please." she pled.

Sesshomaru placed himself at her entrance and plunged forth taking her virginity in one fell swoop. Kagome screamed at the pain and tears leaked from her eyes. She knew it was going to hurt but not that much. Kagome felt herself stretch to accomodate him as he stayed still.

He was in and it took all he had to stay still and not just take her. He looked down into her tear filled eyes and kissed away those that escaped.

Kagome did an experimental roll of her hips. It didn't hurt, it was just a slight pinch. She did it again and Sesshomaru moved. It was a good feeling that flooded her.

"Move." she said.

He did, slowly at first. Her moans of pleasure assured him to move faster. He did and her moaning increased.

"Sesse, ahh"

Sesshomaru wanted her screaming. He sat up with her and pulled her on top. Kagome didn't know what to do but went with what her instincts were telling her. She lifted herself up and down upon him. He grabbed her hips and thrust upwards, quick and hard.

"Oh, Sess"

She was close to her release and her walls were biting down on him; pulling him to the edge. He growled.

"Faster" she breathed.

He did as she said, he could he was a demon. It took a few more thrusts and she came, hard.

"Ahuhh"

Her walls clamped down on him, making him release. He bite down on her shoulder marking her as his mate for forever. Sesshomaru pulled his fangs from her neck and pulled out of her, rolling off her and placing her on his chest.

"My mate." he said.

"Mmhmmm." she said as she began to drift off.

Sesshomaru smirked down at her. He would let her sleep for a couple of hours, she was not getting away with that comment in the dining hall. Come morning his mate would not be able to walk, she would be sleep deprived, and pupped.

He turned his head down to look at her sleeping figure, she turned her head and mumbled. If he had not been a demon he wouldn't have heard her speak.

"I love you." was what she had said.

"I know. My mate, my only, my love." he said as he fell into a light slumber.

* * *

**Authors Note: Long chapter. I know that the lemon is lacking but I can only do so much with my "lack" of experience, (none at all). Any ways this is the end. Review.**


End file.
